


Pretiosum

by Siennax3



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: Getting a pet with Eddie and Venom
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock | Venom/Reader, Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader, Venom Symbiote (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Pretiosum

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing fancy, here just really love writing short little cute things about Eddie/Venom. They're my comfort characters when it comes to writing lately. I’m not sure this really came together as well as I wanted it to. Just not really feeling the vibe of it but I just really needed to get it out. Also! If there’s any errors, I apologize in advance but I just really didn’t have it in me to go through a few more times to make sure things were perfect.

Eddie was outnumbered.

Completely outnumbered as he always seemed to be when it came to decision making between his two favorite beings and himself. He almost could never say no even if he really wanted to.

They always ganged up on him and he was a sucker.

Their relationship had been going smoothly.Smoothly for the last two years despite the small hiccup that was introducing the symbiote who inhabited his body to the woman who he realized could finally be the one.After a year together, they found an apartment to move into together and things had been as perfect as they could be for the trio. But now, his two reasons for living were begging him for something he didn’t really care for. At least not with Anne.

Somewhere down the line, the topic of getting a pet had been brought up. More specifically, a cat. Eddie thought it was a phase that would pass. Or at least he hoped. He soon found that their love was almost as stubborn as Venom, if not more so. She was persistent even when Eddie came up with excuses, such as, Venom possibly eating the poor animal. An excuse Venom threatened to bite a piece out of Eddie’s pancreas over.

All he could think of was how much Anne’s cat Mr. Belvedere despised him.

 **“MAYBE BECAUSE YOU’RE A DICK.”** Venom hissed through Eddie’s head causing him to wince.

And that’s where he found himself, with one staring up at him with puppy dog eyes and the other pleading incessantly as they stood outside one of the local shelters. He knew he’d give in. He always did because he could never bear to see either of them pout.

 **“PLEASE, EDDIE!”** Venom rumbled internally with excitement Eddie had not seen or felt in a while. At least not since their love bought them a giant heart-shaped chocolate bar for Valentine’s Day.

Feeling her arms wrap around his middle, Eddie knew she was looking up at him with those eyes that seemed to kill a part of him every time he looked into them. Killed a part of him because he loved her so much and would do anything to see her eyes sparkle with happiness no matter the cost.

“Can’t we just take a look?” She almost begged with hopeful eyes. Without giving it another thought, Eddie opened the door so they could get all of this out of their system.

“Okay, but just a look around, babe.” He said softly. The symbiote vibrated happily at Eddie’s response.

_Sucker._

That look around turned into papers being signed an hour later to bring home a fluffy gray cat in a few days time.

The big day saw Eddie stressing at work. Stressing over the fact they were bringing a new addition into their little bubble. She was bringing the cat home while he was at work. And he didn’t know why he was making such a fuss over it. It was not such a big deal between him and Anne but deep down he knew their love would be a bit heartbroken if Eddie and the cat didn’t get along.

**“TRY NOT TO BE A DICK THIS TIME, EDDIE!”**

Eddie grumbled in response, something about how Mr. Belvedere just never liked him.

Deep down Eddie knew he was just worried. Worried that if this didn’t go well it could throw a wrench into how well things were going between them.

 **“WE WON’T LET THAT HAPPEN.”** Venom muttered while running a tendril through Eddie’s hair soothingly.

“I know, darling.” He sighed.

Closing the door as they made their way into the apartment, Eddie was hit with a hug before he could even turn around.

“Hey babe.” He sighed happily while returning the hug. Venom’s tendrils looped around her waisting pulling her even closer into them.

 **“MORSEL.”** Venom purred.

“I’ve set everything up. It’s going to take some getting used to for him but I think he’s going to love it here with us.” She rambled on while grabbing Eddie’s hand to show the boys where everything was set up for their new housemate. Eddie saw everything in place, everything but the gray fur ball.

Looking around some more, Eddie asked, “So where is the little guy?”

With a pout briefly crossing her face, she replied, “Leo has taken up residence in the bathroom for now.” Peeking in through the bathroom door, Eddie could see the cat now named Leo was huddled in the bathtub with a fuzzy blue blanket.

“I’m sure he’ll warm up soon, babe.” Eddie said reassuringly while throwing his arm over her shoulder and leading her to the kitchen to get something to eat.

 **“WHAT’S NOT TO LIKE ABOUT OUR HOME?”** Venom asked with confusion laced in their booming voice as they all started getting ready for bed.

Pulling one of Eddie’s shirts over her head to sleep in, she turned and saw what looked like sadness etched onto Venom’s face as they stared at the shower curtain almost mournfully.

“Aw sweetie, nothing’s wrong with our home. Sometimes it takes a little bit for a pet to get used to because it’s so new. I’m sure tomorrow will be better and he’ll want to be around us.” She whispered to them while rubbing her fingers along their face as she pressed herself against Eddie’s back while he brushed his teeth. That seemed to be exactly what they needed to hear because she suddenly felt them purring at her touch.

“Remember when we first met, Vee? It took some getting used to and now look at us.” She smiled. Venom rubbed their face against hers, purring even louder as they replied, **“NOW WE’RE A FAMILY.”**

“We are.” She said sweetly and with one last stroke to their face she made her way to their bedroom.

Once she was out of earshot, Venom mumbled as softly as they could, **“WHAT IF HE DOESN’T LIKE IT HERE, EDDIE?”**

“He will, See, don’t worry.”

Venom halted Eddie’s movement and stared into his face. **“BUT, YOU ARE WORRIED.”**

Deep down Eddie was so worried this cat wouldn’t like him and somehow it would be the end of things. It was a ridiculous thought and he knew it, but it was still festering in his head. He thought things ending with Anne almost killed him, but he didn’t know if he’d survive things ending with their love.

But at least he’d always have Venom.

 **“AT LEAST?!”** Venom hissed.

“You know I love you, darling.” Eddie laughed while making his way to their bed.

She was already out like a light when they got into bed next to her. Turning the lights off, Eddie curled up next to her and pulled the covers over them. He closed his eyes hoping he was just overthinking, like always, and things would work out just fine.

Several hours later, Eddie felt movement near his legs. So drowsy with sleep he thought it was just Venom moving around and tried to keep from fully waking up. That was until he felt something much furrier than Venom make a bed out of his arm. Opening one eye, Eddie saw the cat he was so afraid of hating him now sound asleep on him.

**“SEE, WE’RE FINE, EDDIE.”**

Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes once more feeling much better than he had in days.

“Just fine, Vee.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
